Love Education
by verbena9595
Summary: Lucy Hearfillia is in the best year of her life, or supposedly the best year. Since the most wonderful year of her youth, the last year of high school is being clouded by her social problems. And the source of most of those problems is a certain raven...
1. High school? That's no challenge

**I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail , I just use them in this fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Love Education everyone :) please leave me a review so that I can assess what needs improvement and what is up to the standard of refined readers like you guys!**

** High School? That's no challenge!**

"_Oh boy..."_

I said when I felt the first rays of the sun hit my face.I was always wondering why did the sun have to be so damn shiny and warm and annoying? I mused to myself thinking about stuff like that when I felt some kind of discomfort...yeah my bed wasn't supposed to be so cold and muddy. When I looked down to inspect why the best place of my house felt like a mudbath I realized that the place I was sleeping on definitely wasn't my bed actually it wasn't even my house beneath me there was only a carpet of grass with some roots extending from the soil ,that was when realization hit me. My eyes flew open and I tried to stand up but I instantly fell back feeling a terrible nausea envelop my body.I slumped back onto my butt and caressed my aching tummy but I sure as hell was wide awake right now.

I looked around to see that I was in the middle of a grassland probably somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia and that there were at least four empty bottles scattered neatly around me.I looked down on myself and saw that my brown leather boots were like the sneakers of some old nomad shaman covered in dirt and with pieces of vegetation hanging from them. My shorts and T-shirt didn't look better either at least the shorts were made of jeans material so it wouldn't be really hard to get the impurity out of them and my shirt was a black one so that would pose no problems either .

I only felt something akin to real desperation when I looked at the delicate silver watch on my wrist which said that it was six in the morning.

_"Oh great!_-I cursed mentally-_now the whole town can get a good look at me in this sorry state..."_

And it was all thanks to that guy...that despicable asshole with his awesome and silky raven hair and that radiant smile and... I am getting all like a stupid lovesick loser again, great going me.

Oh, is it hard to follow the happenings? Well than let me explain a few things.

First of all my name is Lucy Heartfillia, a 18 years old girl attending Fairy Tail High in Magnolia. And yupp this is my last year of school. And once again yupp I just attended a great party yesterday hosted by one of my classmates Gajeel Redfox. Now comes the interesting part ,why am I here in the middle of a field with a terrible hangover at six in the morning? Well the answer to that is goddamn simple as well , it's the abomination many idiots, assholes and dolts with no social lives prefer to call "love". And the sorry excuse of a person I fell in love with? Well he is no other than the self-declared handsome prince and playboy of my high school Gray /Megadork/ Fullbuster.

Though the self-declared part is debatable since most of the female and at least a quarter of the male population is in love with that guy.

But well back to me...I have to get back home somehow.

_" Man, my ass hurts like hell."_ I said and got up slowly.I also checked all of my stuff my black leather bag was next to me and when I looked through it I saw that everything was there in perfect condition, my briefcase, my keys, my ID and many less important things like lipstick, mascara, creams, a mirror, some gum and well...a few condoms.

Now please don't judge me okay? I had a really bad year full of some really bad mistakes but that will come later. I picked up the four bottles which were laying around and put them in my handbag thinking that since I was the idiot I should suffer not Mother Nature.I examined the field and saw that there was a dirt road leading back to town.I decided to hurry up before many people start their day and look at me like I am some sort of scum. My only luck was that today was a Saturday so not many people would be up at six o'clock. I slowly started walking down the road with my bag on my shoulders looking around to see if there was nobody here. But fortunately I was alone. Yeah alone again, this sure brings back memories. As I slowly neared the town I gradually drowned in my memories but right now I didn't mind at all maybe if I inspect my past again I'd find the mistakes which lead my life into this dump it is in right now.

I think it all started at the end of grade school. My parents got divorced and me and my mom Layla Heartfillia moved into the town of Magnolia in a small apartment which we rented for a small sum of money since it belonged to a relative. Back in the day things were really difficult for me. I was a twelve year old girl whose mom had to face some extreme financial difficulties due to the responsibility of raising a child all alone without a father. Add to this that I was an overweight brat, I weighed 92 kg. Of course everyone in my class ridiculed me it was hell on Earth really. But all of that changed when I entered high school. I decided that my life is going to take a whole new direction and that this time everything will go my way. During the summer before the start of school I started an extreme weight loss program. I went jogging every morning and evening and I ate nothing except a small portion of salad each day. After two months I already lost one third of my weight I was only 62 kg and i felt wonderful. Add to this that I was tall for a girl , a 175 cm's so I looked quite slim and due to the tedious exercise I did my skin fit my new frame nicely as well.

My mom also got used to being a single parent and she finally ordered the court to make my father pay allimony which he refused to do before. So because of this I could also buy some new and nice clothes, make-up and I could go to a hairdresser and a beautician once every month. Life looked great. Two people came with me to high school from my old primary school one of them my rival but also great friend Erza Scarlet the other one a sly and disgusting guy called Jellal. Jellal was what you'd call a two faced snake. He acted like some sort of little angel but in reality he was the worst of the worse and he played a big part in completely ruining my life later on. But that will come at the end of my story, fact is those two didn't manage to recognize me during the initiation due to my change into a top quality beauty. Everything went perfectly I think.

My class was a cool one but sadly like all good classes there were those few who only enjoyed fucking up people's lives and destroying the self-esteem and happiness of others. One of them was Juvia Loxer, a disgusting girl who when she entered school seemed pretty decent at first but she herself gradually ruined that image. She lost a lot of weight during the first year to appeal to the guys especially her crush, my classmate and waterpolo player Gray Fullbuster. But things didn't really work out for her I guess. So instead of longing for Gray all the time she got herself a nauseating boyfriend called Eric who was from another school. But she never gave up on Gray. If any of the girls wanted to get close to him she'd turn their friends against them, steal their money ,spread rumors and so on. The same was true when a guy wanted to get close to Gray with the addition of a healthy portion of gay-bashing she tried to give them. Another reason why I hated her. Juvia and Jellal were really the unparalleled lowlives of our class but fortunately the majority of good people completely outweighed them. I had special relations with many people there. For example there was Natsu , a pinkette football player who was gay and in love with his best friend Gray. Our friendship started when Juvia made a nasty remark about gay people in the cafeteria to hurt Natsu and to get him away from Gray when I _accidentally_ rammed into her with my tray and spilled all of my food onto her ugly mug. Well yeah... there was no need for words Natsu and I became allies and friends but sadly he had to go. He was given a scholarship in America and he flied away which made everyone incredibly sad. All the people in our class loved him except Juvia and there I was with one friend less. But things still looked great I managed to get really close with Erza, even closer than in grade school and I also befriended a studious and religious girl , Levi. Not to mention Mirajane, my idol in class and her friends Cana and Evergreen. Mira's twin sister Lisanna also trusted me very much so I repeat life was great. That is until the last year.

Yes the famed last year, this year I am living right now in which my life kind of collapsed.

It all started with a cursed language exam. In my class everyone already did their language exams with the exception of me and Gray Fullbuster, the idol of all sentinent beings. I was too lazy to do it, my language skills were superb and I knew that for me this whole thing would be a piece of cake. Gray was also good at languages , not as good as me though but he was also an extremely lazy person. So when it was only the two of us that didn't have the certificate , he proposed that we go together. I think my life went down the drain when I accepted that offer. No matter how much I hate him I must admit that Gray is the best man in this world. Most people who fall for him only learned to love his looks. His broad shoulders, his tall frame, his handsome and manly face but I was different. During all those afternoons we spent together practicing foreign languages I got to know him. For three years I haven't really spoken to him but this fourth year I saw his soul and it was beautiful. Since the divorce of my parents I didn't trust men, I believed that they are all despicable, vile creatures who don't even have the right to live. All they do is cheat on women and use them for their selfish little plays of lust and greed. Gray was different , he had a stable relationship with a girl called Ultear for four years, in the autumn of this year Ultear cheated on him , four times with three different guys in a week. Gray was downstruck , he felt lonely and disappointed and when he told me about this during one of our sessions I couldn't help myself and I hugged him. I guess that was the point when the ice coating on my heart broke. I felt the warmth of his body, the grip of his arms and his face when he nuzzled into my neck...and I fell in love. Even after we completed the exam Gray would cling to me, he'd show me the books he loved and he'd recommend me to read them. He'd bring me coffee in school every morning and he'd share half of his own coffee with me. These were small gestures but I was getting more and more lost in him, in his eyes and in his kindness. The final act was though when he gave me his scarf on Christmas and I gave him mine that was the happiest moment of my life I think...and than everything burned to the ground. Juvia sensing that I felt something for Gray and that he probably felt something as well intervened. Gray was on really good terms with her and considered her a close friend even though he didn't accept her love.

And Juvia used that he believed her to be his friend. She started spreading nasty rumors about me, telling everyone that I was a whore and even listed the people I have "slept with". Also whenever Gray would come near me she'd appear everywhere all the time and make sarcastic remarks. For example once when Gray gave me coffee she once again appeared out of thin air and chymed in in that terribly high pitched and annoying voice of hers.

_"WELL AREN'T YOU TWO LOVEY DOVEY? Just don't forget Gray that's the same how it started with Ultear!"_

Yes, remarks like those hurt Gray incredibly and he associated them with me since he'd always get a few from Juvia whenever he was around me, so he gradually distanced himself from me to the level where he wouldn't even give a greeting . And I think that than something broke within me. I despaired and I completely lost it for a few weeks. I was a wreck, a walking disaster but the worst was yet to come. Jellal "befriended" Gray and taught him the _noble_ art of seducing women. Since that time Gray would show up at clubs with one night stands never twice with the same girl and hell he even had a constant sex partner in a different city. Whom he'd always bitch about saying how he missed her and all even though he just made out with some ugly chick the day before. It felt like my world was burning and I couldn't do anything about it. Not to mention that my friends all got happy and wonderful relationships thus completely forgetting that I even existed. They tried to stand beside me and help me when they weren't kissing with their partners though but I didn't really want to confess the hurt Gray had caused me to anyone. This state lasted until May, that was when I officially had enough. I had enough of Gray Macho Fullbuster, Juvia Splittongue Loxar and Jellal Dickface Hernandez. And the ice coating on my heart returned like it had never been removed. I deleted Gray's number from my cellphone, blocked him on facebook and so on. And happiness returned to my life and lookie here comes a plot twist again. The day before yesterday on the morning of a beautiful June day I got a message from a certain raven saying that he wants to go to the same university for chemical engineering as me and that he'd like to rent an apartment together.

At first I just burst out laughing and than after some hours of hysterical laughing I started to cry.

How dare he do this to me? How dare he propose this kind of bullshit after not talking for four months?Is that guy completely insane or does he want to add me to his constant sex partners?

And the most pathetic thing was that it made me happy. An offer to live as his personal expandable toy, a puppet whore who was there for nothing but for being used by him...this kind of life seemed like a heavenly bliss. And I despised myself for it. The reply given to him said that I'll think about his offer. And from here on anyone could guess the events. I went to that party last night, got greeted by him with a warm smile since he was also there and than I took a few bottles of vodka and ran off into the wilderness.

The aching of my numb legs awoke me from my train of thoughts when I arrived at the gates of Magnolia. With a heavy I sigh I mumbled.

"Well, here goes nothing!"


	2. Hangovers start in the heart

_**Hangovers start in the heart**_

Upon entering the gates of Magnolia I felt the city unravel it's amazing image all around me. It was incredibly quiet in the morning but the lifeless and still city had a mysterious, ethereal beauty to it, the doves flew around bathing in the morning dew and enjoying the first rays of the dawn which didn't give any warmth yet but lifted the sad and gloomy hearts of everyone who was enveloped in them. Unfortunately they didn't manage to improve my mood. Fact was that everything which I used to associate with the word dawn and daybreak was absent. The feeling of contempt which I used to have after a fun party, a drunk night and a few good laughs with friends who brought me home were not present. All I felt was emptiness the feelings I got when I realized that all the love I had for Gray Fullbuster was gone but it was also there as well. It my sound insane but suddenly I felt the urge to laugh out loud and I did so. I searched for a bench on the road which appeared after I entered the gate and I found one below a great oak tree. The bench was wet and a few nails were missing, not to mention that the wood was damaged as well it had a few holes and some parts were broken but I didn't really care anymore.I sat down and debated what I should do if the remaining piece of wood below my heavenly behind were to break. However I reminded myself that right now I am supposed to assess my miserable life so I decided not to give a damn about the above mentioned possibility.

I started looking at things in my life debating what I should do from now on but in the end no matter which corner of my mind I ventured to, which place I took a look at all I could see was an annoying head with raven black hair and dark blue eyes. I despised myself for it. For my weakness, my pathetic, clingy side which just wouldn't die no matter how many goddamn boulders I threw at it's ugly face. Even now she was acting up and saying all kinds of bull about Gray not being such a bad guy and about me being a damn woman who is just way too stingy when it comes to love but right now I wasn't in the mood for this so I decided that it was time to finally shut her up, I shook my head and got off the bench.I slowly walked towards my home on the Riverlane street. and I reached it in about half an hour. Fortunately not many people were around at this hour only a few guys who opened their restaurants and did a bit of cleaning up before the arrival of their customers. And of course some godforsaken drunks like me who just got home after the stressful night. Once I got to our house I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Mom was still in bed so I didn't really have to worry about her. She was a nice mom anyways she told me that when on a party it's okay to get a lil tipsy it's just important to always stay close to others you trust in case you can't get home alone.

Well if she knew what happened now she would of course be somewhat angry at me after all she was only so carefree because up until now I have been the image of responsibility. The best child a parent could ask for but seeing that mom was the best parent a child could ask for it isn't really surprising. I reached my room and silently went inside leaving the hall somewhat relieved that I didn't disturb mom's sleep .My room was a simple one, I had a few plants here and there , mostly lavenders and some violets. The room was a light blue color and because of the dark blue satin curtains the light shining inside had a fanit bluish hue to it as well. I had a wonderful standing clock in one of the corners which was surrounded by lush plants and a few big pieces of shiny crystals all around it. Next to it was my great black wooden bookshelf full of different novels and pieces of literature. On the corner opposite to it was my desk which had many books piled on top of it and my black laptop which had a few shining dots on the side illuminating the darkness of theroom. When I looked to my other side I could see my grande wardrobe full of clothes, a shoeshelf, a few more smaller chests for things like coats ,robes and scarves. Also my comfortable little couch clad in a dark violet carpet and my ebony standing lamp. And of course between the two corners of my room was my bed which had a few orange covers and a great mountain of pillows on top of it ...and what I saw to my terror there was also Gray's scarf on top of the mountain of cushions. I eyed the piece of cloth like it was my greatest enemy. Well we could say that it actually was, this little bit of dirty crap was my most treasured posession, my best friend however it was also a vile piece of my past. A knife which would cut me every time I touch it because that scarf was Gray...it may sound sad but for me that thing was Gray who was kind and loving. A funny and goofy guy who was clumsy and grew way too tall and whose limbs were so long that he'd always knock something over. Yes, the him before he turned into an annoying and heartless jerk who only enjoyed using others. I went closer and picked it up throwing it onto my couch but in that same moment I bent over and fell onto my bed. It felt like my insides were burning up, like my stomach acid wants to burn a hole into my gut and flow out. I knew that this was the start of my hangover and I already hated it.

I felt some of my tears slowly flow out but I just couldn't give a damn anymore. My new companions, headache, stomach acid and nausea were only minor annoyances compared to the emotions which that damn scarf conjured up. I slowly got on my hands and with a heavy sigh I lifted myself off the bed and started rummaging through my handbag looking for a few meds to ease the pain. Some aspirin could really save me right now that's what I thought. But instead of some aspirine which would have given me some rest I found my dark Blackberry cellphone which started glowing. I had a really bad premotion but I decided to look at the screen , something bad may have happened but once I pushed the unlock button I realized that this was the last hit I needed to lose it. Upon unlocking the message I saw that it was sent by listen and be in awe folks Gray "GifttoallwomenfromGod" Fullbuster. It was a long and disgustingly sweet message which started with the words :

"Lucy, are you alright? I was so worried..."

Reading this part was enough for me. I had been driven to the edge so many times this year a little crappy shit like this wouldn't manage to make me break. I closed the message took my phone and threw it onto my desk and continued searching for some medicine. However once I found them I realized that my cheeks were wet and sticky and that breathing became heavy for me.

_"Mother of goddman shit-_" was the only thing I managed to mutter in between two sobs when I swallowed the pills and popped myself on the bed, stinky, muddy, full of grass, hungover and weeping.

I couldn't really give a damn about anything anymore the only thing I wanted was to get some sleep. But that was also denied it seems. My phone started to ring out loudly, with that frustrating seawave ringtone which godknows why I set. I wanted to ignore it at first but it just kept on getting louder and louder until I reached the limits of my patience. I got off the bed furiously and stormed to my desk I grabbed the phone and picked up the call without a second thought and shouted loudly into the machine.

-_"WHO THE GODFORSAKEN HELL CALLS AT THIS HOUR?!"_

_"- Lucy...it's me Erza."_

_"Oh...hey Er... I thought it was someone else I thought..."_

_"-Lucy, be quiet okay-_the usual bossy and loud edge from Erza's voice was gone and this scared my a bit so I decided to just listen to her quietly-_Lucy Heartfilia where the hell are you?"_

_"-I am at home Erza, what did you..."_

_"-What did I think huh ? ...WHAT DID I THINK? YOU STUPID IDIOT, you run of in the middle of a godforsaken party with four bottles of pure alcohol into the woods and you think I wouldn't be worried? Did you lose your mind? Everyone feaked out completely because of this shit you pulled, Gray wanted to call the cops."_

That was the moment when I felt my heartbeat stop, if it were only Gray than I'd be happy that I caused trouble to that bastard but all my friends who were there...I chocked on my saliva and I couldn't breath since I felt my guilt and my shame form a big lump in my throat rendering me unable to speak or even get a gulp of air but Erza just continued.

_"-It's enough Lucy...I've really had about enough of you and so did everyone else. You can be sure that you won't be invited to any parties anymore thanks to this incident. ...And there's also one more thing. I know how much you loved Gray and how much you still love him and I know that Juvia told you that he'd be bringing his current sextoy but this is too much. I can't support you anymore...I am sorry but please don't call me after this...Goodbye Lucy."  
_After that the only thing I could hear was the beep sound of the cellphone but my brain couldn't register it anymore. I stood there in the middle of my lonely room and I just looked at something even I don't know what exactly anymore. I kept staring and staring and than I felt a small laughter escape my lips and get louder and louder.

_**"This is it-**_I thought_**-seems like I officially lost my mind.**_

And than I just crouched down on the floor with my tears falling and my laughter echoing until the sun arrived at my window.


	3. Aspirine and hairdye are a girl's best

_**Aspirine and hairdye are a girl's best friends**_

I don't really know how much time I spent on the floor weeping and pitying myself before I heard the faint crack of the door leading to my room. I looked up from the ground with my eyes full of tears and through the curtain of water I could make out the faint outlines of my mom. Due to the blurryness of my sight I couldn't really make out much of her frame but I could only hope that this wasn't a thief or a rapist who has the same long, brownish-blondish hair as my mom ...and also wears the same lilac nightgown with kittens. Even the smallest doubt disappeared when I heard her click her tongue and say.

_"-Tsk, looks like my darling daughter had a rough night, you know sweety I told you millions of times to put on water resistant make up, now you look like a Halloween attraction."_

Even in the midst of desperation I couldn't help but let out a laugh at mom's remark, now that I thought about it my dark purple eyeshadow must have spread all around my face leaving dirty , dark marks. I probably really looked like something out of a haunted house. I felt myself laughing but this time it wasn't filled with desperation and sadness and after that I felt mom's gentle arms wrap around me and she whispered.

_"-Well my little moonray mom's got a date coming up in a few hours so lets clean you up okay? i don't want MY daughter looking like Bloody Mary, come on."_

She slowly and carefully lifted me off the ground and guided me to the door and than to the hall. At the door I started feeling really bad and I think I would've fallen over but mom held me strongly and kept dragging me forward until we reached the bathroom than pushed it open and brought me in setting me down onto the trim of the bathtub. She slowly opened the water and started filling the bath with mild warm water not forgetting to add plenty of bathing salt and bathing cream to the mix. The water slowly started bubbling and I felt myself getting lost in staring at the bubbles. The rainbow like color spectrum which appeared on their surface was like a tiny piece of the universe. It contained, air, light, liquids and maybe even lots of happiness. i couldn't even imagine what a sad bubble would be like, could something like that even exist? Something which was capable of giving birth to a beautiful rainbow like that could never be sad. In the midst of such meaningful thoughts I was interrupted by the feeling of cold on my body. I switfly turned to look around and observe why I felt shivers when I realized that the only thing I was wearing was my black bra. Except that I was completely naked. I couldn't exclaim my surprise because I saw mom's hands move as fast as snakes , undoing my bra and taking it off. I looked up at her to open my mouth but than with her usual gentle smile she pushed my naked breasts and made me fall into the bathtub.I was enveloped in the light and warm water of the bath and I instantly felt my senses refresh. I broke out of the water like a plant breaks through the crust of the earth in spring spraying water everywhere in the bathroom.I used my hands to get my wet hair out of my face and looked at the smiling woman in front of me with long hair before shouting furiously.

_" -WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU CRAZY BITCH? DO YOU WANNA KILL ME?!"_

Mother just looked at me still smiling and said.

_"-Well daughter if you were not under the influence of alcohol and saw yourself in the mirror...you'd probably beg me to end your suffering, you looked like some run of the mill whore you know."_

I wanted to argue with her but once I looked down I saw that the clear and beautiful water turned pitch black due to the amount of mud and dirt which was all over me before. I just kept staring and staring before I erupted in laughter and from the corners of my eyes I saw that mom joined in as well laughing heartily. She than slowly stopped the laughter and told me to sit down in the bath. I did as I was told and than she brought a sponge, some shampoo and a soap from one of the bathroom drawers. The strong lavender and lemon scent of the soap could be felt even from the bathtub and I instantly realized that this was mom's favorite soap which she usually forbid me to use...Well she kinda told me that she'd slice off my arms if she ever saw me using it.

She plopped herself down on the bathroom floor on the other side of the tub and took my arms in her hands and gently started scrubbing. I couldn't say a single word I just kept on staring at mom who looked like an angel. For a fifty years old woman she still looked beautiful. Her frame was slim and petite about 165 cm and in the thin silk nightgown she was wearing she looked like some fairy godmother. The little purple kittens on the cloth and her long, wavy honey brown hair however made her look like a little girl. And there was also her face which was that of a thirty year old woman , she had beautiful skin with wrinkles only in the corner of her ever smiling mouth an elegant and gently curved nose and wonderful sky-blue eyes. Anyone could get lost in her eyes the same as when looking at the endless heavens. She nudged harder on my arms which broke my river of thoughts and spoke really softly.

_"-Sweetie, you know if you want you can talk about anything you want...how about it? I wouldn't have to worry about you if I knew what was going in."_

I hung my head still feeling shame and desperation but I got a hold of myself, mom was the one who was always there for me, the least she deserves was my trust.I looked in her eyes and spoke with returned sadness.

_"Mommy...I got shit ass drunk on that party, I ran off into the wilderness...because of Gray and now Erza...Erza..."_

I felt my voice fail me and my eyes started tearing up once again when I was taken aback by a powerful wind and the hug of two gentle arms. I looked at my side and I saw mom hugging me and holding my wet and dirty head to her breast softly caressing my good for nothing face.

_"-You stupid idiot_-she said in a serene tone-_Erza must have been so worried, these days you were so sad... so angry and so alone. You wouldn't let any of your friends close to you because of your foolish belief that they didn't care about your problems...you idiot,idiot ,idiot .I don't remember giving birth to such a stupid little chick."_

She moved my head further away and gave me a kiss on the cheek looking in my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore my tears started falling uncontrollably for the God know how manyth time that day and I kept muttering.

_"Mommy... I am so sorry_ "sob"_ I didn't want to worry you _"sob"_ I just..."_

I was abruptly stopped by the feeling of her warm palm covering my mouth and I looked up at her and saw her look sternly at me.

_"Young lady, you know what I taught you right? Men are weaklings compared to us women, they have their damn battlefields ,their pride, their beer and whatnotever, we women may have the same but we will never be able to fight them on many fields with equal power. That's exactly why for a woman the most important thing in life is to be as pure and truthful as she can and be as strong and dominating as possible. Because only when we defeat the males in every category of life can we reign."_

The typical fiery and feministic look in mom's eyes was back and I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head since I couldn't answer with words after all her palm still rested on my lips.

_"-And also-_she continued after regaining her composure-_I don't know what Erza told you but she is your best friend for heaven's sake...that girl will never hate you. She hates this pathetic and weak face you make when you lose your power and that's why you need to get a hold of yourself and show her the strength and pride you still possess!"_

I peeled off her hands from before my mouth and looked at her doubtfully before asking.

_"And I am supposed to do that by...?"_

Mom's eyes suddenly gained a mischievous glint and her mouth formed a cat grin before saying.

_"Hmmm how naive, of course for starters you should refresh your image!_-when she saw my dumbfounded expression she said while rolling her eyes-_total makeover dear, total makeover. I called Carla and said that you are in some deep shit and that you'll need a total facelifting so you now have an appointment at her place in about...half an hour."_

I looked at mom like she was some sort of alien. Carla was the hairdresser and beautician of Magnolia and a good friend of mom's but when I looked at the clock in the bathroom I freaked, it was still only half past seven. I looked back at mom and said.

_"-...Mommy, you got me an appointment at Carla's at this time?Really now?"_

She waved yes with her head and told me that I should hurry, before I could say another word she caught me and started scrubbing me. She washed my back, my arms and all of the places which weren't private, when she also scrubbed my hair she ordered me to clean my more private parts which I did really fast. Than she dragged me out of the bath , dried my hair and got me some new clothes before hurriedly rushing outside to make breakfast. I inspected the clothes which she had given me since I have never seen them before. There was a bordeaux top with long sleeves which had frills at the end and a black skirt which reached until my knees and was split in two on both sides. Hell mom even got me underwear which I had never seen before, a pair of bras and undies which were both black with laceymaterial. To finish the look she left some black high heel boots there. I hurriedly dressed myself in the clothes not debating whether they were weird or not since I knew that Carla had quite a temper and she always lost it when someone was late to an appointment.

After I left the bathroom I went into the bright and comfy kitchen to look for mom but she wasn't there, however I was greeted by the sight of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, coffee and some chocolate and vanilla pudding. In the midst of the feast was a piece of paper which had my mother's beautiful and refined handwriting on it. I picked it up but that moment I saw a little white pill fall off the piece of paper. I caught it in midair by instinct and inspected it before reading the letter which said the following.

_"My dear, sweetheart Lucy,here are some pills for your hangover_

_mom has to go on her date since SHE HAS a sexual life, not like _

_someone else in this house. Eat the food and before you go to _

_Carla's check the top of the bookshelf in your room, I left you some _

_money there so you BETTER GO SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES_

_or you'll sleep on the street tonight."_

_Gotta rush, kisses:_

_Mommy_

I read the note with a blank expression thinking why my mom was the only mother around who was so random. But in the end I smiled a bit and closed my eyes.

_**"This is how it should be...thank you mom."**_

I thought before starting to munch down the delicious feast.I ate and drank almost all the stuff and than before I left the house I took the pill and picked up the money from the bookshelf . When I exited our place I was overwhelmed by the rush which envelepod Magnolia. Many people were going around on the streets, many of them by cars ,some by foot. The laughter of kids could be heard all around and the place was full of doves, cats hunting the doves and old men chasing the cats to stop them from eating the doves... It was utter chaos. But in that moment my heart needed the chaos of Magnolia, the rushing sensations and the magical sounds of swearing and laughter. All of that life, overflowing from within the city felt like a shower which completely washed off the rest of the dark mud of despair which covered my soul. I felt awesome and I took a deep breath to savor the scent of life which this city oozed like it was some giant organism. I stood there for a few minutes before I realized that my appointment was in about five minutes so I started rushing. I hopped down from the stairs in front of our house onto the busy street and than I mixed into the crowd rushing to Carla's beauty palor took me about ten minutes. I arrived in front of the bright red coloured building which looked amazing from the outside, well after all it was a beauty salon but still it was amazing. All of the walls were made of glass and people could see inside and admire the black leather couch, the metal bookshelves full of magazines , the flat screen television and all the other pieces of furniture which Carla prepared for her customers.

And of course the many hairdressing gadgets, the big mirrors, the seats , the washing basin for cleaning the customers' hair and the near infinite amounts of flasks and sprays meant to give shine and beauty to the hair of the clients.

I got ready to enter and walked up the stairs however before I could touch the door it exploded and out from it sprang a tall woman with white hair and lively brown eyes who wore white cotton pants and a dye stained black shirt with the words rock star on it... Yupp it was Carla and judging by her face she wasn't happy. She inspected my face, well particularly my hair and frowned when she got a throughout look at my mug and said in a stern voice.

_"-Well little Missy I was wondering if you'd even get here at all...but it seems you decided to grace me with your presence."_

I looked at her apologetically and said.

_"-Umm ,sorry Ms Carla...it was just you know that mom just told me about..."_

She shook her head furiously and said in a faked french accent interrupting me.

_"-Non, non ,non ma fille, I don't give a shit about your reason, you are late and now someone else is already here, two dudes arrived at the time you should have been here and one of them wants his hair cut ...and believe me he has got loads of hair so your purple and pink strands will have to wait for a bit."_

I just gulped and looked at Carla dumbfounded before she took my hand and dragged me inside the shop which smelled of hair care products and coffee. Only than did I find my voice and said.

_"-Pink and purple strands what the hell are you talking about I haven't even said what kind of hair I want I..."_

_"-When your mother called she told me to make them ...and give you a few extensions, also before she went off on her way to Caffé Cana for her date she dropped in and paid me already so you get what she requested ,end of discussion...Now before you get your turn take a seat here and wait till I finish that other guy."_

She guided me to one side of the shop, a hidden little corner with two black chairs and a coffee table in between them however i saw that in one of the corners someone was sitting but a bookshelf blocked the view so i could only see two muscled and pale legs with black sneakers and short jeans. Carla suddenly let go of my hand turned around than called to someone in the opposite part of the shop, to someone who was it seems sitting in one of the chairs meant for customers in front of a big mirror.

_" Attention garcon, I'll get to doing your hair soon, just a second."_

However when the chair on the other side of the shop turned I froze, a guy with black sunglasses and dark blonde hair nodded and I realized that in that hairdresser chair was one of my classmates Loki...and since Loki was great friends with _someone_ I felt myself stiffen.I got dragged by Carla to the seat next to the stranger and I saw a pair of dark blue eyes look up at me and than I heard Gray's smooth and slightly surprised voice.

_"-Lucy?"_


End file.
